


Journey to the Homophobic Dimension

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke makes one too many homophobic comments in the shadow world and ends up in the homophobic dimension where he learns more truths about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the Homophobic Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Persona 4 kink meme [here](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1832991#t1832991).

"Geez, Kanji, next time buy me dinner first!" Yosuke said as Kanji shoved him out of the way of an attacking shadow

Kanji growled and hit the shadow with a folded up chair. "Get bent!"

Yosuke stood up, laughing. "Oh, is that how you like it? Curved a little for your pleasure?"

Kanji kicked back at him with the heel of one boot. Yosuke just barely avoided it. "Shut up! And would you start fighting already?"

Brandishing one of his wrenches, Yosuke waved it above his head. "Well, you keep going for anything that moves. Trying to find a new boyfriend, Kanji?"

His eyes wide, Kanji turned toward Yosuke and let the chair drop to the ground. "I said... shut UP!" He brought a fist back and threw it toward Yosuke's face and watched in horror as his knuckles connected with Yosuke's cheekbone and then seemed to slide _through_ Yosuke as the other man dissolved into nothingness. "Senpai? SENPAI?!"

Yosuke felt Kanji's knuckles dig into his face, but couldn't seem to feel much force behind them. "What the hell?" His eyes had shut as he saw Kanji's fist coming, but he opened his eyes now and blinked. "Where am I?"

A faceless man with a muscular physique barely hidden by his suit stared him down despite not having eyes. Yosuke swallowed roughly and smiled warily. "Um, excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?"

There was silence for a moment as the man stepped toward Yosuke and Yosuke inched backward in turn. Then, he could hear a voice saying, "That's so gay. Can't even look around you to try to figure it out first?" The characters of the words flashed quickly enough on the black face of the man that Yosuke wasn't even certain he was seeing them there. 

"What? That's not what gay is. You don't even know what you're talking about!" Yosuke turned and ran around a corner between two building that seemed to be shaped like... boobs? Cowering in the damp-feeling crevice, Yosuke looked around and saw another person. "Dad?"

The man stepped out of the shadows and Yosuke could see the lack of facial features other than the goatee that his father sported almost out of habit now. "I'm so disappointed in you, son. Gay? You might as well sign up to pack fudge at the new Junes candy shop, then." The words flashed somehow brighter upon his face.

Yosuke shook his head. "No! I think I would know if I was gay, don't you?" The man (was it his father?) advanced toward him and Yosuke stood his ground a little longer. "Why would you think that?"

There was another figure advancing into the shadows and Yosuke was certain that this one was Kanji. Fundoshi wrapped proudly around his junk and sparkles practically floating off of him even in the shade, his face (still bearing the scar Yosuke knew well now) flashed with the words as he began to speak effeminately. "Isn't it always the closet cases who make fun of everyone else? Don't you call Yu your 'partner'? Didn't you kiss one of your male friends the day before you moved to Inaba... and liked it? Wasn't your relationship with Saki-senpai dead in the water before it started because _you_ didn't really want it?"

Yosuke backed up against a wall. "You're... You're misinterpreting all of that!"

A third figure joined the two and his dark gray hair turned Yosuke's stomach in knots as his voice joined in: "Come on, Partner. Haven't you realized yet? Don't you know that you want this? All of this? How pathetic."

His breath ragged, Yosuke pushed off from the wall and tried to make a run for it, but Yu, or his billboard-faced doppelganger, pushed him back against it and let a firm hand come down to stroke against the front of Yosuke's pants. "See? You're hard already. But is it from me, or is it from Kanji? Oh, wait. It's from both, isn't it? You're so gay you probably pop boners for King Moron. Anything at all... Any _one_ at all, as long as it's a guy, right?"

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! King Moron? No fucking way! I mean, you and Kanji, that's understandable, isn't it? He's got all those muscles and then he's showin' off his ass like he _wants_ me to look at it, and you? You're always flirting with me, too, you know! And the looks you give me sometimes? I am _not_ the only gay one!" He paused. "Um, not that I _am_ gay, but if I were it would be totally justified, don't you think?"

A fourth figure entered the shadows holding a gun and Yosuke swallowed. "Oh, fuck."

As the figure moved closer, Yosuke could see that it was Naoto. "Senpai, have you not yet figured out why you're here?"

He shook his head. "No. It's just all of these guys telling me I'm gay for stuff I've done."

Naoto's eyes rolled. "Let me help to make the leap of logic for you. They're doing nothing to you that you haven't done to Kanji and anyone else that you thought was gay. I'm only able to be in this world because you thought I was a gay man for a while."

"So this is..."

"The homophobic dimension. Have you figured out yet how to get out of here?"

Yosuke shook his head and pulled at his hair. "I have no clue!"

"Well, let me say that you can only get pulled in here if you're trying to be something other than your own self."

"But I already accepted my shadow!" Yosuke looked down at where faceless Yu was still cupping his cock. "Help me, Naoto!"

Naoto shook her head. "I'm a girl. I can't help you in here."

"You... You can't?"

She laughed softly. "No. But our fearless leader can."

"You mean-" A smiley-face emoticon flashed on Yu's face as he let his hand stroke harder against Yosuke's cock. "I've got to..."

"You have to sleep with him. With a man. Accept your true feelings and you can return to the shadow world that you can from."

Yosuke bit his lip and looked around at the people surrounding him. "Okay, then, can we at least get some privacy?"

Half an hour later, Yosuke found himself lying on the ground in the shadow world with Kanji straddling his hips and shaking him by the shirt. "Senpai? Are you okay? Say something!"

Yosuke blinked a few times and looked up at Yu. "Ow, my ass."

Kanji stood up. "I didn't do a fucking thing to you and you know it! Just quit it, senpai!"

Yosuke struggled up to a sitting position and laughed. "Um, yeah, I mean that I just had some awesome gay sex with Partner in some alternate dimension. I don't think we used enough lube, though."

Yukiko covered her mouth as she gasped and Chie clutched on to Yukiko's arm. Kanji stepped back and surveyed him. "You... You had gay sex with senpai? What was it like?"

Yu helped Yosuke up and put one arm around his shoulders and the other around Kanji's. "Now, now, why don't we finish up in here today and we can all go find out?"

And the Investigation Team went to do what it did best. Yosuke, Yu and Kanji investigated gay sex, and everyone else fought the urge to burst into the room to watch.


End file.
